The present invention relates to a plastic building board preferably for use in building an outdoor deck.
As a result of its extremely durable nature, plastic material has taken on many different outdoor building uses in replacement of conventional wood building materials. For example, Royal Group Technologies Limited of Toronto, Ontario, Canada has developed a number of different plastic deck building materials. These deck building materials include materials for building both deck boards and deck railings.
To date even the most modern plastic deck boards are limited to a single color. Typically, that color is white which represents the color of most extruded plastic material. It is known to add pigmentation to change the basic white plastic to other colors such as brown or the like which is typical of the color used to paint a conventional wooden deck.
The present invention relates to a plastic building board which is reversible in position within a building construction to vary the color of that construction.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a plastic building board having applications in different outdoor building uses such as an outdoor deck or the like. The plastic building board of the present invention has first and second opposite sides and first and second opposite side edges. The first side of the board is of a first color and the second side of the board is of a second color different from the color on the first side.
The first and second side edges of the board are connecting edges for connecting with other corresponding building boards. The first side edge of the board is a male connector which is symmetrical to opposite sides thereof and the second side edge is a female connector which is symmetrical to opposite sides thereof.
As a result of the symmetry of the male and female connectors the board can be reversed to place either the first or the second side of the board in an upwardly facing position. This allows the board to present one of the two colors to the opposite sides of the board.